


The Sand That Time Forgot

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a string of murders begin in a tiny, remote town, FBI agent Charles Lincoln "Link" Neal III is called in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> big round of applause to Seltay, who helped me get this out.

L POV

“I worked for the Federal Bureau of Investigation . A few cases in my career really stand out in my mind, including my first major one, 40 years ago” I dictate to my husband, who types it out. As a retired FBI officer, I feel the need to share my story in some way. I lean back in my chair and recall the events that so changed my life all those years ago.

 

*40 years earlier*

“NEAL, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!” Sargent Able shouts from his office. “COMING!” I reply, already on my way. Sgt. Able is not a man to be kept waiting for any length of time. He stands with his hands planted on his desk, a vein twitching in his temple and an ugly snarl stretching across his mustached face. “Now why do you think I called you in here?” he growls. I hadn’t done anything wrong so I reply “I don’t know. Is there a job for me?” “There sure as Hell is a job for you. Some poor sap murdered in Bombay Beach on the Salton Sea.” he groans, sitting down. “You’re our only free agent, so you got it.” He explains and I nod. “We got you a job as a bartender.” “Okay, sounds like something I can work with” I smile. “Good” he says “Now, for the last time, get a haircut. You look like a 15 year old girl.” My face burns as I walk out the door. Time to say goodbye to the wings.

R POV

After a long day of hard work, there’s nothing I like better than an ice cold beer. So, almost every workday ends with me parking my pickup and heading into the local bar for a glass of the stuff. I sit at the bar and wait for the new tender to turn his attention to me. He finally looks up and I find myself blushing. I NEVER feel attracted to other guys, but something about the way his thick black hair contrasts from his bright blue eyes, his rugged jaw from his full lips just turns me on. “Hey. You look like you need a nice, icy drink” he grins, displaying pearly white teeth. “That’s exactly what I want, Mr. Mind reader.” I smile, hoping that I’m not turning more red. He chuckles and fills a glass with brew. “My name’s Link” he introduces himself as he sets the drink down in front of me. “And you are…” he prompts, startling me out of my “how is this man so sexy?” stupor. “Oh,” I blush “I’m Rhett.” I offer my hand and he shakes it. I think he gives it a small squeeze before letting go, but am sure it’s my imagination. He then turns his attention to another customer, giving me a great view of his rather shapely bottom. In my head, I hold him tight, one hand on the small of his back, the other roams freely, feeling the curve of his ass and the back of his thighs. My lips are pressed tightly to his and small moans of pleasure escape from him. I turn my mind back to reality with the final sip of ale. What the fuck is happening to me?

 

L POV

I watch Rhett’s tall form recede out the door. I am pretty sure he's the sheriff of the town, he seems like a nice guy. However, I can’t let first impressions get in my way. There is a murderer in their midst and it could be anyone. Yet something in the twinkle of his hazel eyes makes me want to trust him. He’s the face of the law, looks the part, and is definitely the “good cop”. Does that make me the “bad cop”? The door flies open and a rather disheveled and worried looking woman runs in. “What’s wrong Lizzie?” one of the customers ask. “Earl’s dead! Stabbed!” she pants, out of breath. Things were getting interesting now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are an inconvenient thing.

L POV

When I heard stabbing, I pictured a little blood from one wound. Not this. It's hard to believe that a person even had this much blood to bleed. I fight the urge to throw up and faint. I shakily make my way over to Rhett and the town’s other officer, who are talking to an ashen faced woman wearing the uniform of a park ranger and long, blonde hair tied back in a braid. “You couldn’t have done anything Stevie!” the other officer gives her a hug. "What happened?" I ask Rhett, who turns to face me. "Someone stabbed this man a few hours ago. Ranger Levine," he jerks his head at the woman "found the body." The other officer walks over. "Link, this is Officer Punch" he introduces the man. "Hey, I'm Alex" he looks mildly off put at having to socialize while analyzing a body. "Nice to meet you Alex. I'm Link" I offer my hand, which he shakes. 

Rhett and Alex walk back towards the body, and I follow. I swallow my nausea and take a look at the bloody mass. "Did you see the blunt force injury to the head?" I ask them, pointing to a slightly concave spot on his cranium. "Oh..... No" Alex shakes his head. Rhett raises an eyebrow at me, and writes it down. I slipped up by saying that, an average bartender probably wouldn't know what a blunt force injury to the skull looks like. 

R POV

I can't sleep. I sit on the edge of my bed in my pajamas, but I'm wide awake. Images of the body float before my eyes. It's been three weeks since it happened. The body of the drowned man was easier to deal with, no blood, no horrified expression locked onto his face. We didn't even know him. We later found out he was one of those environmental tree hugger types, probably there to protest the building of the natural gas plant 20 miles down the shore of the sea, over by the wildlife refuge where Stevie and Mike work. It's not much better when I sleep, but it's a different type of nightmare, one that is almost pleasant, for a man forbidden to me by the Bible.

I abandon trying to sleep and pull on my clothes. I walk to the bar, knowing that Link works late into the night. It surprises me that he spotted an injury we didn't, but it makes sense that a person who works in a place where people regularly get into drunken fights would know what it looks like. I push the door open and a warm blast of disco music and light hits me. Link is standing at the bar alone, singing along with the tune. 

"Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king..." 

He doesn't notice me, eyes closed, too busy singing over ABBA. He has a great voice.

"Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..."

He sways his hips, utterly coordinated. His glasses aren't on his face and he looks amazing. I take a step closer.

"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen"

I join in and his eyes fly open. He moves rapidly and gracefully, pinning me against the bar and leaning over me. The smooth muscles of his torso press against mine for a fraction of a second and our eyes lock, before he spins around behind the bar. "Whatdaya want Rhett?" He smirks. "I-I-I...." I stammer before turning and running out the door. I swear this man will be the death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link doesn't get his way.

L pov 

"Wait! Rhett, don't go!" I call after him, but he's gone. I shake my head and put my glasses back on, pushing them up the bridge of my nose. I know that I'm doing the right thing, flirting with him like this. I notice how much his eyes dilate when he sees me. He just doesn't know how to deal with it. Flirting to get information has always worked for me, even if it's information he doesn't know he has. It's a real plus that he's so cute. I would have no qualms about having his long, lean arms wrapped around me, his beard-shrouded lips colliding with mine in a kiss. I know what's happening in his head because it happens in mine every time I see a cute guy.

The door swings open and two unfamiliar looking men walk in. "Hi I'm Li-" I start, but one of them cuts me off "Your finest red wine, boy." I pour two glasses of the alcoholic beverage. I can hear small snippets of their conversation over the loud music. "Do you think that he..." "It wouldn't have...." "Too much blood...." I listen harder. Did he say blood? 

 

R POV

 

I haven't been back to the bar for a week. I can't face him or the truth will come out. Every night I dream of him, his beautiful eyes, his hands gently massaging my always-sore back. I finally run into him at our town's tiny market. "Hey man!" He grins up at me, safire eyes twinkling. "Oh, hello Link" I try not to, but my face betrays me with a smile. "Listen," he says "I'm sorry about the other night." I'm not sure how to react. I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. "'It's fine. I'm sorry I was such a baby about it." Before I can do anything, he grabs my hand and leads me outside. 

He pushes me against the wall behind the store, and pins me down with his forearms. Despite his smaller size, he's much stronger than me and I can't escape. He smirks at my weak struggles, then stands on his tip toes so our eyes are almost level. "I want you Rhett" he breaths seductively. "I want you."

 

"Yes!" It flies out of my mouth before I can stop it. "But--" I begin but he cuts me off. "There are no buts in love, Rhett. I've been gay my whole life and have found you just have to throw caution to the wind" he growls. "But--" this time he shuts me up with a rough kiss, gently biting my lower lip as he breaks away. I'm shocked and surprised as he lets me go, turning on his heel. "Meet me at my trailer tonight" he orders before walking off.

 

L POV

 

He knocks on my door at 11:36 pm that night. He looks amazing. I get up on my tiptoes to kiss him, but he stops me. "Link, I can't do this!" He frowns. "Why not?" I ask him. "My religion! I can't love another man!" He exclaims. "Well fuck religion!" I say, but he just shakes his head. "I'm sorry Link, but can be just be friends?" He asks. He looks scared. After what seems like forever, I finally find the strength to nod my head. "Sure Rhett" I try to say with a smile, but my voice sounds hollow to my own ears. He dips his head once in acknowledgement, then turns around and leaves. Why does my heart always get broken so easily?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Just a few notes. First of all thank you to all you wonderful people on Tumblr. Secondly, California Fuel Incorporated is a made up company. It does not exist IRL. Thirdly, I can't, won't and don't write smut, but it is going to come up in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, so PLEASE leave me comment. Thanks!

L POV

I try not to throw up at the gory sight that greets me when I open my door the next morning. Blood freaking everywhere. It has soaked into the sand turning it rust-colored. I find the source of it when I look under my trailer. A body. Another goddamn body. This one is a woman, from what I can tell, suffering many gunshot wounds. How did I not hear it? The answer hits me with dread. I was stone-drunk last night, after drinking several beers to wash down my misery at Rhett's refusal. What kind of FBI agent am I? I rake my fingers through my slightly oily black hair and wonder what to do.

 

"What in the world happened?" Rhett's voice is cold, colder than his face. "LAURA!" Officer   
Punch practically screams. He runs to the woman's body with tears slipping out of his eyes. "Oh my God!" The wedding band on his finger gleams. He leans down and kisses her cold, unfeeling lips, desperately trying to find a pulse. "I-I woke up and came outside and found this!" I say. Rhett glares at me. "Is that so?" His voice has dropped an octave, sending shivers down my spine. He sounds like a principal, telling me I've been bad. It alarms me how much this turns me on, and hope an embarrassing situation doesn't happen in my pants. "Alex, we need to file a report" he says, walking over to the man, who is still futilely trying to bring his wife back to life. Rhett obviously is stressed, and I want to comfort him but it would not be welcome.

 

R POV

 

I have a meeting with the gas company representatives today. They've heard about the murders and say they want to stay safe. I honestly have no idea why they are worried, in fact all the killings would be beneficial to their expansion. Laura Punch was a writer for the Coachella Valley Gazette on the environment.

I stand at the end of a long, mahogany table that easily was worth more than my house. At the other end of the table sits the CEO of California Fuel Incorporated. He's a man about my age, and radiates power and money. His platinum blonde hair is worn short and his wide-set green eyes set me on edge. His short nose is slightly crooked and his small mouth hides crooked tobacco stained teeth. 

"Hello Mr. McLaughlin, I am Oliver Cambridge" he does not rise, instead forcing me to walk around the table to shake his hand. "Have a seat" he gestures to the other end of the table, where I had been standing previously. The other men, who line the table stare at me, so I walk back around and sink into the supple leather chair. "Coffee? Tea? Soda? Red wine? What would you like to drink?" He leers across the table at me, making me feel incredibly small and insecure, despite the fact that if we both stood I would tower over him, and everyone in the room. "Just water" I say, and a pretty, rather muscular, blonde girl brings it to me in a crystal cup. One of the other men sees her and chuckles "Hey Jenny-girl! Come sit in my lap!" he pats his chubby thighs and grins. She rolls her eyes, but walks over to him. "Montigue! We have company!" Cambridge scolds, stopping them. "That will be all, Jen" he tells the blonde, who ducks out of the room quickly.

"Anyway, we called you here for a reason" he says, and I nod. "The Brawley police department suspects that we're behind the killings, but we aren't, are we boys?" He looks at his cronies, who all shake their heads with big smiles on their faces. I suddenly realize what a predicament I'm in. "And as a show of goodwill, we would like to offer you a small gift of 1,000 dollars" one of them hands me a check. It isn't a gift though, it's a bribe, and we all know it. "No thank you" I try to give the money back, but it is pressed into my hands. "Take the money Rhett. Accidents happen all the time, and we wouldn't want one to happen to you now, would we?" Montigue grins at me, and I feel like a mouse in a pit of vipers. I nod quickly, tucking the check into my pocket. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. McLaughlin. We will see you soon. Jen will show you out" Cambridge sneers. 

I return to the police station feeling like a wreck. I go to unlock the door, but it opens by itself. The light is on and I can hear the rustling of paper. "Alex?" I call out, certain that my coworker was taking a few days off to grieve. But it's not Alex who stands bent over a filing cabinet, but Link. My mouth falls open "Link?" "Shit" he turns around, guilt written all over his beautiful face. "What are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Just a few notes. First of all thank you to all you wonderful people on Tumblr. Secondly, California Fuel Incorporated is a made up company. It does not exist IRL. Thirdly, I can't, won't and don't write smut, but it is going to come up in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, so PLEASE leave me comment. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett breaks finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW!!! However, please read the first 3 and last 2 paragraphs because chapter 6 will not make sense if you don’t.

L POV  
“Thisisn'twhatitlookslike!” I squeak at the tall, angry police officer that towers over me. “Well Link, it looks like you are bent over a filing cabinet filled with classified documents that you are sifting through” he growls. I feel my shoulders sag with defeat. I have permission from the US government to do this, but I don’t want to blow my cover, so I try to make myself as small and pitiful looking as possible.   
“Link….. I have no choice but to arrest you. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire” he shakes his head, looking disappointed in me. He moves quickly, cuffing my hands behind my back, and leading me into the small cell in the station.   
I look up at him and he meets my gaze with worried eyes. Something happened while he was gone that upset him. I take a deep breath before telling him “Go into my left back pocket. I have an explanation for this in there” I look up at him. He pulls me out of the cell and reaches into my pocket, a cute blush appears on his cheeks and nose when his hand touches my butt. I know he still wants me, but is denying himself. Realization dawns on his face as he reads my badge. “Link…. you’re a Fed.?” His eyes widen and I nod.  
R POV  
It all makes sense now. Why he appeared when the murders started. I go to unlock his hands, but he moves away from me. “C'mon man! I need to unlock you” I say. He looks back up at me through his thick, dark lashes with a small smile. “You know you want me, Rhett. And I was doing something I shouldn’t have” he moistens his full lips with the tip of his tongue, and my resistance breaks. Suddenly I’m kissing him hungrily, ferociously.   
Link bites my tongue, silencing me and spreads his legs apart. Starting just below his armpits, I pat my hands down his sides, sliding forward into a caress over his chest and down his abdomen, flicking his fingertips over his nipples and slide the rest of the way down to the toned muscles of his adonis lines. I slide my fingertips under the waistband of Link’s pants and move to the back where I squeeze and massage his ass. “You’re gonna have to help me a little bit, I’m new…” I laughed nervously. “I’m the one tied up and you need help, I guess you always knew I was a sucker for a challenge.” Link says in a sultry whisper. I snort, my hands begin searching Link’s pockets, finding a couple of condoms in the other back pocket. I have resigned myself to the fact that love is more powerful than religion, and that I am going to fuck the beautiful man standing before me, come hell or high water. I place the condoms and the lube on the unoccupied cell bed in front of Link, before sliding my hands over his chest and stomach again, making sure to rake my nails over his taut nipples.  
L POV  
I squirm at the feeling, pulling my hands apart against the restraint of the handcuff and grunting. My nipples are one of my more sensitive areas and now hard and ready. Rhett grabs the buckle of his belt and unbuckles it with ease, pulling it from the loops and dropping it to the floor. He pops open the button then unzips the fly of his jeans, only reaching in to pull out his immense erection. He pops the button on my pants as well, now in the cell with me, shoving them down my hips. I kick the pants off along with my shoes, leaving myself exposed and at Rhett’s mercy with my arms behind my back.  
Rhett lifts a hand and caress my face as he kisses me with hot, wet passion. “Oh yeah that’s good…” I say breathily. “That’s real good…” I repeat as Rhett begins licking and nipping at my chest. The cop quickly slams me onto the flimsy prison bed with a growl of warning that makes Me shudder from head to toe. Rhett smirks down at me. It’s obvious that he likes having this power over me.  
“Turn me around.” I say, and he does. My breath catches when Rhett’s finger rubs around my hole, “You’re so excited, look at you, oh my god…” and Rhett hums to himself, as he rips open the condom with his teeth and puts it on his cock. He prods at my hole, never pushing past the ring of muscle, pulling whimpers from my throat.  
R POV   
“Remember…anything you say can and will be held against you- ” I begin. “I want your dick against me.” Link snidely interject and he cries out when when I give his ass a slap before I spit onto my fingertips and rub it around with my middle finger and I slowly pushes it into him. It is almost too easy to get that finger past his ass hole, which makes my mouth drop. “You knew I was comin’ didn’t you…and you got yourself ready for me” I say in revelation. It doesn’t take long at all for Link to relax enough for a second and third finger.  
“All this just to taste my cock" I chuckle and he shakes his head. “Can you blame me? Look at you…” I pull my fingers out and Link whimpers at the loss. “Rhett, please,” Link begs, he turns a little to look over his shoulder. I push him back the other way, laying my own body over Link’s so I can kiss and suck at the skin along his neck and shoulders as I pull his shirt down to expose more skin. “Feel this, baby?” I tease, grinding his hips against Link. “See what you do to me? Look how hard I am, seeing you bent over like this with your ass gaping open, ready for me.”  
“Please, baby, come on…” Link pants, “I can’t…I can’t wait…” he pushes back against me, encouraging him. “Want your cock in my ass right now…Please…” I lean forward and slide my cock into Link’s ass, pulling a lusty groan of pleasure from Link. “How’s that feel, baby?” I ask. After a few slow thrusts, I let out a grunt as I slam back into Link, making the flimsy bed buckle underneath. Hearing my name on Link’s lips is like a prayer, pure ecstasy. “Just like that, oh yes baby, keep it steady now, oh yes baby nice and hard…” Link encourages. I don’t waste any time reaching that nice, even pace that has Link moaning and backing his ass up in earnest with my movements.  
I hold onto Link by the cuffs and pull back into each thrust to counter his movements and get that control I so love, back. Link is reduced to incoherent murmurs, moans, and whimpers, unable to articulate anymore. Suddenly Link’s back arches, giving me access to wrap his hand around his cock and stroke in rhythm with his thrusts. Link’s entire body tenses as he comes hard and with a few more thrusts, I soon follow.  
I don’t remember falling asleep, but I wake up with the smaller man in my arms, both of us completely nude. I’m achy and covered in sweat, as well as more questionable substances. “Link! You gotta wake up!” I shake him and he stirs. “Mornin’” he grins at me. I look at the bite marks and red splotches that cover his upper body with the realization that I left them there. He grabs his clothes off of the floor and slowly dresses, then helps me get into mine. There’s a knock at the door and I rush to open it. Alex is standing outside, shaking like a leaf. “It happened again. We’re not sure who it is, but they’re dead as a doorknob.”   
He shoots me an odd look when he sees Link, but says nothing. We follow him to the train tracks, where there’s a bloody mass of muscle, bone and rope. “Who do you think is behind this?” He asks and I shrug, but the check in my jacket pocket burns evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked it! The person who aided me in writing the smut prefers to remain anonymous, but they were a huge help! Please excuse any tense/verb agreement problems you may have found. I had to change everything to first person, present tense from third person, past tense. So yeah. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry it’s taken me so long to update this! Homework and fic writing is hard. See ya in the next chapter!

R POV  
I shew Alex away, telling him that I can handle it myself. Alex turns, mumbling about his wife and walks off across the desert sands back towards town. Once he’s out of sight, I bend down next to the body and start investigating. It was a woman, obviously run over by a train. Her blonde hair is matted with blood. Poor woman.  
Link leans forward, reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a rolled up sheet of paper. How he knew it was there baffles me. He unrolls it and his eyes go wide. He hands it to me. “TaTtLE tAiL” is written on it in cut out magazine letters. With a sinking feeling in my stomach I remember where I had seen that blonde head of hair before. “I know who the woman is Link. Her name is Jen.” I tell him everything, what happened at my meeting with California Fuel Inc., the bribe. Link shakes his head and says nothing. “There’s not much we can do for her. Might as well let the corners take her away.” He says, standing back up. He wraps an arm around my waist and we walk back to Bombay Beach.  
The next few days blur by. I hardly get a chance to see Link, I’m so busy with paperwork. I know he’s a little disappointed in me for accepting the bribe, but there’s nothing we can do about it now.  
L POV  
They are going to need a new secretary. I’ve been mulling over a plan in my head for a few days and I think it will work. “Rhett?” My now boyfriend walks into the bathroom and his mouth drops slightly. “Link….. you’re beautiful!” It had always bothered me that Sargent Able had compared me to a girl, but now I am using it to my advantage. I used a bit of the standard issue disguise makeup they had provided me with to create the effect of women’s makeup. “On a scale from one to ten, how girly do I look?” I ask him, batting my eyelashes. “Like a nine. You just need a wig” he licks his lips. I chuckle “We’ll go to Brawley and get me a better disguise.”   
I quit my job at the bar the next day. It would be impossible for me to have two jobs at once, and I’ve applied for the secretary job, which I have an interview for at the end of the week. I can’t say I’m not a little nervous, but it’ll work out. I hope.   
The time passes too quickly. It’s Friday and I stand in front of the mirror in my trailer, straightening the hem of my skirt. The person reflected back at me could be my sister. Not me. My now long, dark brown hair is pulled back into an elegant bun, which Rhett had helped me style the night before, when the wig was still on the styrofoam head. My sea-blue eyes are lined expertly and my full lips are a pretty dark red. I resist the urge to bite one one of my plum-colored acrylic nails that make my already slim fingers look even slimmer and more graceful. I smooth a bit more lotion over my hands. It’s incredibly odd to see my body as hairless as it is, my beard being shaved as close to the skin of my face and neck as possible and covered by foundation and concealer, the rest of the skin was waxed Wednesday. Not a pleasant sensation, I can say that much. I give myself one more glance before stepping out of the bathroom, high heels clicking against the floor. Rhett’s back is to me. “Good morning” I say in the rather high pitched, soft voice I have been practicing for the past few days. Rhett turns and his jaw drops.  
R POV  
I’m at a loss for words. He’s a great looking guy, but God he is a beautiful woman. I want to kiss him, bad, but I’m afraid I’ll mess up his makeup. “Y-you’re beautiful!” I manage to stammer out. He smiles and walks over to me. He smells like vanilla. His fake boobs crunch against my chest as he hugs me, careful not to muss up the wig. He looks deeply into my eyes and I feel the urge to beg him not to go. “Link, please be careful not to slip up. Those guys will kill you in a heartbeat!” I warn him. I’m met with a small smile. “I’ll be careful. I promise. See you tonight” He gives me a peck on the cheek, leaving the imprint of his lips in the cherry lipstick he’s wearing. He grabs his purse and heads out the door to his interview. I know he’ll get the job, but I’m concerned for his safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry it’s taken me so long to update this! Homework and fic writing is hard. See ya in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

L POV  
Like Rhett had described, I was met in a room with a large mahogany table, the chairs surrounding it only half full. A man who I assumed was Cambridge sat at the head of it. “Hello,” I smile “I’m Charlotte Lincoln. It’s nice to meet you all.” He stands up smiling. “Hello Ms. Lincoln! I’m Oliver Cambridge. This,” he gestures to the man on his right “is Arthur Montigue.” He’s slightly overweight with greying brown hair and a face that, in his youth, would have been handsome. Based on what Rhett told me, I already have him labeled as a perv. I pretty sure I’m justified in thinking this because he’s been staring at my boobs and licking his lips since I walked in. “Here’s my resume” I walk to the head of the table and hand Cambridge the packet of papers. He flips through them. Montigue blatantly stares at my butt. The other guys drink their coffee. Finally Cambridge looks up. “You’re hired!” he grins.   
“Listen up Charlie-girl” Montigue sneers, leaning over my desk. It’s been a few hours since I was hired and I’m typing up some documents. “Do you know what happened to our last secretary?” His putrid breath wafts under my nose and I fight the urge to wrinkle it. “No” I shake my head. He grins sickeningly “She was mysteriously run over by a train.” I shudder. “I wonder how it happened!” I exclaim. “All I’m saying is to watch your step and do as you’re told” He leers. “Accidents seem to happen in strange ways” he snickers as he walks out the door.  
R POV  
Alex is back on duty and is taking the night shift, so I go to Link’s trailer and let myself in with the key he gave me.The story we told the neighbors is that Charlotte is Link’s sister and she’s staying at his place while he goes back to college in San Francisco. He arrives a few minutes later. I now have no qualms messing up his makeup because he’s going to get rid of it anyways in the shower. I rise to my feet and rush to meet him, crashing my lips into his. He makes a very surprised and un-ladylike grunting sound. I break away finally. “Damn Charlotte! You sound like your brother!” I tease. Link rolls his eyes. “Very funny Rhett” he says in his normal voice, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. I grin at him and he mutters “dork” under his breath. I shake my head, smiling, and kiss those beautiful ruby lips again. I run my hands over the silky fabric of his blouse, the tweed of his skirt, under which are curves that usually aren’t there. He squirms out of my arms and takes off the heels, sighing with relief.   
“How was work?” I ask. He gives me a complete rundown of the day as he undresses. He steps into the bathroom, and a second later the shower goes on. I’m left alone in the living room and my imagination kicks into full gear. I shudder to think of Montigue’s big, hairy mits feeling Link’s slim, delicate waist. “Hey Charlie-girl” I imagine him grinning, flecks of his saliva landing on Link’s tortoise-shell glasses. “Arthur, please–” Link begins in Charlotte’s light, silvery voice, but is shut up by Montigue sloppily kissing him, pinning him against a wall. I’m suddenly fighting the urge to punch something. I take a few deep, calming breaths and the bathroom door swings open.  
Link steps out, hair slightly wet, buttoning his shirt. “You alright man?” he asks. “Yeah. I’m fine” I say, rather unconvincingly. “You sure? You look like you need to take a dump” he smiles and raises an eyebrow. “I said I was fine!” I blush. He grins and gives me a kiss on the shoulder. “I wasn’t sure if I should be Charlotte in here. I don’t know if we’ll get a random visitor or something” he shrugs. “Nah, you could just go in the other room to change if needed” I say and he nods. “But what if you aren’t here?” he has a point, after all I do go home most nights. “You’re a smart guy. You’ll figure it out” I wrap an arm around his shoulders and he smiles.


End file.
